


One More for the Road

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Naruto, Sakura Gari
Genre: Crossover, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His red eyes were unreadable as always, but Souma told himself there was something there. Regret. Affection. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More for the Road

Souma was awakened by feel of Itachi pulling away. He watched in silence as the vampire bound back his hair and dressed: blue shirt, black tie, black suit, black coat with rich crimson lining. “Where are you going?”

Itachi turned towards him “Far.”

For no reason in particular this frightened Souma. Itachi always knew what he was doing, where he was going, and most importantly, how to get back. He didn’t want to think of Itachi never coming back. He wanted Itachi to stay here, with him; wanted to keep pretending he could ever matter as much as whatever Itachi sought, whatever Itachi was waiting for. “When will you be back?” he said instead.

Itachi padded over to him, each step of his gleaming leather shoes muffled by the thick carpeting. “I won’t.” 

“You should feed before you leave,” Souma told him, voice hollow. He had agreed to the contract; now, the contract would be broken. He had known what he was agreeing to then and he knew, too, how it would end now.

Itachi reached for Souma, tilted his face aside with fingers cold as steel. His red eyes were unreadable as always, but Souma told himself there was something there. Regret. Affection. Anything.

“Close your eyes,” Itachi said, and his voice was almost gentle.

Souma did as he was told.


End file.
